


Joy of Flying

by kijikun



Series: By the Shore [4]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Demons, Domestic, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, Wing Grooming, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loves flying almost as much as he loves his two mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy of Flying

**Author's Note:**

> For chaoticprocrastinator.

John swoops and spins unnecessarily. He loves flying. Even when he's tired and his wings ache. He loves adore flying. He lands just outside his nest. It's been a long day dealing with the rebuilding effort. Which makes him glad to be home to his small, but cozy nest, that he shares with his two mates.

He stretches his wings, blue feathers ruffling. Off in the distance he spots Dave landing at his own nest and waves with his left wing. Dave waves back, but heads inside instead of coming over to talk. Must have been a long day for him too, and Dave has a most likely very tired mate in Terezi and a pair of nestlings waiting on him.

John tucks his wings to his back and enters the nest. The first thing he notices is the smell of food. He wanders into the kitchen and finds a stew simmering. Taking off the lid of the pot, he smells the alien spices that make him think of long dark nights spent in other lands.

Karkat made dinner.

Which means Jade had a rough day and Karkat knew John had as well.

Karkat hates to cook, even though he's fantastic at it. The small demon - troll, he reminds himself, has to remind himself even after all these years - hates cooking almost much as he hates flying. John sets the lid back on the pot. Karkat would have had to fly to the specialty store for those spices.

The thought makes John's chest tight and a little giddy with love.

But where in the world are his mates?

John wanders through the nest. Not in the media room, not in the study, not out in the back garden. He chuckles at himself knowing just what room he should have, always should, checked first.

The nestroom.

Walking in, he's greeted by a most pleasant sight. Both his mates are naked. Jade's bronze skins shimmers in the lamplight and her green feathered wings are spread limply across the cushions of the sunken nest. She lays on her stomach, cooing in pleasure.

Karkat's grey skin looks darker in the dim light, he looks exotic, dangerous. The trolls scaled candy red wings are folded against his back. He's straddling Jade's legs while his long, careful fingers groom her wings. He's making soft churring noises back at Jade.

John's hit with wanting them both so much it's hard to breath from it.

The tension in Karkat's back means he knows John's there. Karkat always fears, no matter how they reassure him, that John will see him with Jade and throw him from the nest. His people, unlike John's, don't have a concept of having more than one mate - at least not in the sense John means mate.

John decidedly is not hate mated to Karkat or Jade. He loves them both so much it hurt to think about at times. He loves them so much he's taken a sword in the chest, he's walked through fire, he's had his wings almost shredded to bits to protect and save them.

Jade died for them.

John lets out a breath and walks to the bed. He slides his hand up Karkat's bony spine. "Grooming time already?"

Karkat relaxes bit by bit under the slow movement of John's hand. "Jade decided to fly into a tree on Helium."

Jade grumbles and opens an eye. "I didn't decide to exactly. Jane was in trouble."

John pauses from leaning down to kiss Karkat's shoulder. "She okay?"

"Yes, but she's young and letting her hormones get in the way of her job," Jade grumbles.

Karkat snorts. "And none of us here know what that's like, do we? We were all sensible and not at all moronic at eight sweeps."

Jade giggles, and wiggles under Karkat. He whimpers, and rocks against her skin.

John nips then kisses Karkat's neck, then lips. "Dinner'll burn if you two start that," he warns, before bending down to kiss the curve of Jade's spine.

"Don't tell me how to cook you nooklicker." Karkat's clawed fingers stroke through John's feather. "It'll be fine simmering for another hour. We've time."

"I adore licking your nook," John teases, his hand coming down to rest of the warmth of Karkat's inner thigh. His thumb can stroke Karkat and Jade's skin from there.

Jade makes a soft chirp and squirms again under Karkat.

Karkat swears and drags John in for a kiss. "I'm not done with her wings, you horrendous insensitive tease."

John laughs. He bites Karkat's bottom lip. Karkat bites him with sharp teeth in return.

There's movement and Karkat moans into John's mouth, hands clutching at John. Glancing down, John sees Jade has squirmed, so she's on her back with her wings folded. She's watching them with dark eyes.

"As much as I love watching you two have sloppy make outs," she says, grinning and breathless. "I'm hungry. Sex later, food now."

John and Karkat moan together.

"Fucking nooklicking teases, the both of you," Karkat complains. He breaks away from John though and slides off Jade.

John nuzzles his face. "I'm sort of hungry too. And you made our favorite."

It's been both John and Jade's favorite since Karkat first made it all those years ago when they first truly met. They might be paradox twins, but in some things they are remarkably much alike. Like in loving Karkat.

Karkat grumbles, but he's smiling.

And that smile for John is better than flying.


End file.
